


Middle School

by orphan_account



Series: SNK Omo [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Embarrassment, M/M, Middle School, Pants wetting, School, Summer Camp, Teacher Erwin Smith, Wetting, student teacher levi ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short fics involving Armin and omorashi.Will have multiple ships, stories do not necessarily connect from chapter to chapter.All just for fun.(Sorry Armin..)





	1. But It's an Emergency!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my "SNK Omo" series, and covers Armin and other characters in middle school.

Armin sat at his desk, quietly kicking his feet as he worked on the assignment before him. They were doing a creative writing exercise, and it had all started out okay. But he now had to pee, and bad. Getting up, he moved to the front of the room, quietly approaching his teacher’s desk. “Uh, Mr. Smith?” he quietly called to get his teacher’s attention.   
Erwin Smith looked up from the stack of papers he was grading with a smile on his face. “Yes, Mr. Arlert?” Armin smiled; Mr. Smith always treated his students respectfully, and it always helped put Armin at ease.   
“I uh… can I-I… I mean, may I go to the restroom?”   
The smile faded from Mr. Smith’s face. “Armin, you ask to go to the restroom almost every day. I know that this class is longer than your others, but isn’t there another time you can go to the restroom? When you aren’t missing important class time?”  
Armin’s own smile faltered. He absent mindedly pressed his thighs together, swaying slightly. Armin did use other times to go to the restroom. He tried not to go during Mr. Smith’s class- or any class at that. He just needed to pee a lot, that was all. Maybe he just had a small bladder? “I-I do sir, I just, I really need to go-”  
This time, his teacher cut him off. “This is your only class you don’t have with Eren Yeager, correct?”  
“Y-yes sir…” The blonde boy responded. Eren wasn’t in advanced language arts, spo he had class with Ms. Petra instead. But Armin didn’t see why that mattered…  
“I see. Mrs. Hanji has said that Eren acts up a lot during your science class, even for her standards.” Erwin smiled, though nothing about his tone was kind right now. “And I have a sneaking suspicion you’re routinely trying to skip my class to go see him.   
Armin’s blue eyes grew wide. “N-no sir I-”  
“Now Armin,” Mr. Smith spoke, “Just because you get good grades in my class doesn’t mean you can habitually skip. You know-” as Erwin continued to speak, his voice became distant in Armin’s ears. He really had to go. Pressing his thighs together, he moved his hands to form an inconspicuous fist in front of his crotch, which he gently pushed against himself in an attempt to hold it in.   
“S-sir please…” the young blonde tried to speak up, but Erwin continued his lecture. Out of the corner of his eye, Armin watched as their student teacher, Mr. Ackerman, stood. A hint of hope ran through him. Maybe Mr. Ackerman was going to tell Mr. Smith to let him go to the restroom? This hope came crashing down though as Mr. Ackerman instead went to Marco’s desk, where the boy had his hand raised, and began looking over his paper.   
“Do you understand, Armin?” Mr. Smith finally finished, lacing his fingers together on top of his desk and looking expectantly at his top student.   
“Y-yes sir but I really-” Armin tried to plea.  
“It’s okay Armin, I know you aren’t a bad kid. Just don’t get swept along with Eren’s acting up, okay?”  
“Sir please, I really need to go to the restroom, please.” Armin was begging at this point. He was no longer standing normally, instead he was slightly hunched forward, hands pressing firmly to his crotch.   
“Armin-” Mr. Smith said with a sigh.  
This time, Armin cut him off though, voice becoming frantic. “Please sir, let me go to the bathroom, please!” His voice was loud, strained, and shrill and a this point, students were looking up at him, watching the pathetic scene of the small, blonde boy holding his crotch and pleading to go to the restroom.   
“Mr. Arlert, sit down.” Erwin commanded, and hint of kindness that was previously in his voice now gone.   
Everyone was staring, Armin realized, beginning to form in his eyes, his face flushing. He doubled over even more, abandoning keeping his hands in a fist and instead pressing them flat against his crotch, trying to keep himself from peeing. Mr. Smith stood from his desk, drawing the attention of anyone who wasn’t already looking, even Mr. Ackerman was glancing to the front of the room, and Armin lost it.   
With a whimper, the blonde’s legs buckled slightly, his eyes and mouth tightly closed as he lost control of his bladder. He squeezed his crotch tighter, desperately trying to stop himself, but it was no use. Static filled his ears, the only other sound he could hear being that of the urine spilling out from his shorts and running to the floor below him. The warm liquid ran down his bare legs, pooling in and around his shoes, and all he could do was hold his breath, waiting for it to be over.   
When the stream finally ran dry, Armin shivered violently, a mix of feeling the last of the warm fluid running down his legs and his now wet pants sticking to him, relief at now having emptied his bladder, and crushing embarrassment.   
The blonde opened his eyes and immediately began to softly cry, hands balling into fists in front of him. The other students looked at him in awe, not knowing what to do. Erwin froze in his tracks, mouth slightly open as he stared with wide eyes at the dirtied child infront of him.   
Mr. Ackerman was the first to react. “Christ,” he mumbled, striding to the front of the room and crouching down to rest a hand on one of Armin’s trembling shoulders, making sure to stay far enough away as to not crouch in the puddle of urine. “Erwin, take this boy to the bathroom to clean up.” Mr. Ackerman coldly directed his higherup.   
As Armin was being led out of the room by his teacher, he heard one of his classmates chuckle, followed by swift footsteps and the sound of a hand slamming down on a desk. Even as he was led out the door, he could hear Mr. Ackerman scolding “Ymir, don’t you dare laugh or I will write you for a months worth of detention so fast-”   
Armin continued to sniffle as he was led into the restroom. He wasn’t sure what to do. His shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes were drenched. Keeping his head down, the blonde cast his eyes up to look at his teacher. The older man crouched down in front of his student, looking apologetic. His voice was soft as he asked, “Do you have your gym clothes with you?” Armin only nodded in response, giving the man his locker number when asked.   
Then, he was left alone in the restroom, the wet fabric he wore becoming heavy and cold. When Mr. Smith returned, he had Armin’s bag of gym clothes with him. Setting it on the floor, he began rummaging through it, pulling out a pair of shoes, a pair of gym shorts, and a dirty T-shirt. Sighing, the teacher looked to Armin. He smiled reassuringly, but his eyes were sad. Handing the shirt to the small boy, he spoke. “Go ahead and go in the stall. Take off everything that’s wet and pass them under the door. Use this to dry off, okay?” When Armin nodded in response, Erwin put the gym clothes back in the bag, handing it to the boy.   
Without a word, Armin entered a stall and locked the door. He passed his shoes followed by his soiled clothed under the door, and was surprised to see his teacher not hesitating to grab them. As he began using the shirt to dry himself off, he heard the bathroom sink turn on. Once he was dried off, he dressed himself in the gym clothes. It felt weird not wearing underwear or socks, but it was better than the alternative.   
Stepping out of the stall, he saw Mr. Smith with his sleeves rolled up, using the hand soap to wash the soiled shorts in the sink. The underwear and socks already sat on top of the hand dryer, and the shoes still rested on the floor. The blonde watched as his teacher washed the fabric to the best of his ability, placing the garment with the others before soaking the shoes in the water flowing from the facet. When he was finished, the man turned to face his student.   
Leaning against the sink, Erwin sighed. “Armin, I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen, to humiliate you like that.” Armin remained quiet, so the teacher continued to speak. “You’re such a bright young mind, I don’t want to see you go down the wrong path. I am so sorry I didn’t believe you, but please, know that none of this was my intention.” 

When he entered the classroom again, Mr. Smith following behind him, carrying a gym bag full of wet clothes, Armin was immediately swamped by two of his classmates. Mikasa and Historia came rushing to his side, either girl grabbing his hands protectively. Mikasa didn’t speak, but shot daggers at her teacher, while the blonde girl asked if her friend was okay, reassuring him that everything would be alright. Armin looked past them though, watching as his teacher returned to his desk, setting the bag down at his feet and shooting his student a sympathetic smile. And Armin couldn’t help but smile back.


	2. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin, 14, is having the time of his life at summer camp.   
> That is until he wets his bunk in the middle of the night.

Armin was exhausted. It had been a long but fun day, full of swimming, hiking, games- the blonde was even able to shoot a gun for the first time in his life during riflery! He had no idea why he had waited so long so give into Eren’s wishes and attend summer camp with him. The latter had been doing it for years, ever since he was 8. Yet here Armin was, 14 years old and attending camp for the first time in his life.   
Once their group had gotten back to the cabin, Armin wasted no time in climbing up into the top bunk of his and Eren’s shared bunk bed. He didn’t bother going to the washroom, not caring enough to go take a shower- any dirt that was on him had been rinsed off in the lake, and besides, one night wouldn’t kill him. Not even changing into his pajamas, Armin simply kicked off his socks and shoes, dropping them to the floor below with a thud, before climbing into his sleeping bag and falling asleep.

His whole body was warm. With a content smile, Armin’s eyes slowly opened to the blackness of the cabin. He felt nice and comfortable and warm and-  
Wait. That warmth was spreading. And his shorts felt wet. The wetness was spreading too and- Oh my god, Armin was pissing himself!  
Suddenly wide awake, Armin tried his best to stop the stream, and after a second or so succeeded. Relief didn’t was over him though, as while he was no longer emptying his bladder, it didn’t change the fact that he was laying on his back, in a sleeping bag soaked in his own urine.   
How could this happen? Armin wasn’t a bed wetter, he hadn’t been since his was a little kid! He hadn’t pissed the bed in nearly 9 years! He sighed, remembering the counselors constantly pushing them to drink water, not wanting the kids to dehydrate in the summer heat.   
Well, that could explain it. Armin shifted slightly in his bunk, wincing at the unpleasant feeling of his wet jean shorts sticking to his body. Turning his head to the side, he glanced out the window next to his bunk. It was relatively light out, meaning it would be morning soon. He needed a plan.   
Being as strategic as he was, Armin quickly came up with a way to get away with this. He sighed in relief remembering a time earlier in the week when he had been changing in a toilet stall. There were no lids to the toilets, and he had accidentally dropped his clothes into the water, grumbling and complaining as he had to wash them in the sink.   
He would wait until the first few people in the cabin would wake up. It wouldn’t be Eren or Jean, since the two always had to be woke by the counselors in order to not miss breakfast. Bertholdt and Marco had a habit of waking up before the others in order to get to the showers before everyone else. He would get up then, while it was still relatively dark outside and no lights would be on in the cabin. Luckily, his jeans were already pretty dark in color, so as long as he moved fast, he could conceal the wet patches. Taking his new clothes with him, he would hurriedly walk to the bathroom, just a little behind whoever got up, and quickly sneak into a toilet stall. While in there, he would “accidentally” drop his shorts into the toilet while changing. If it happened once, it could easily happen again, right? Then he’d simply finish changing and take the wet shorts to the sink to wash. It would even excuse the smell of piss, given the area being a bathroom. It was a perfect plan. 

So the blonde sat uncomfortably in his bunk, soaking in his own urine and trying to stay calm, waiting for someone to wake up. With every sound of a boy shifting in their sleep, Armin got hopeful, only for things to go silent again as nothing happened. After what seemed like years, Armin heard someone stir and then exit their bunk. Glancing down at them, he sighed in relief. It was Marco.  
Pretending to just now wake, Armin slowly climbed out of his sleeping bag. It felt horrible, having his cold, piss soaked jeans rub against him, and he didn’t even want to imagine the mess inside his sleeping bag. Quietly, he moved to his bag, pulling out a change of shorts, underwear, and a new shirt.   
“Armin, what are you doing up?” Marco whispered across the cabin to him.  
The blonde tensed before responding. “Just couldn’t sleep anymore.” He shrugged, proud of the way that his voice remained calm despite his racing heart. Marco seemed content with this answer, as he went back to his bag, scooping up his own clothes.   
Armin tried to wait for Marco to leave the cabin first, but it was getting suspicious, so hoping for the best he stood and quietly stepped outside. Glancing down at his crotch, he gulped. The fabric was dark, but you could still tell there was a wet patch. Hopefully it would pass as shadows as he walked.   
Once he was a third of the way to the bathroom, Armin heard footsteps behind him, getting jittery realizing Marco was now directly behind him. Play it cool, he thought, just don’t draw attention to it.   
This seemed to be working, and Armin was hopeful he’d get away with it. In all his careful planning, he had forgotten one small detail. There was a rock that boys often overlooked and tripped on about a foot from the door to the washroom. Armin had completely forgotten its existence, until his foot caught on the damn thing, throwing his body forward and ripping a yelp from the blonde as he smacked into the ground before him.   
On his stomach, Armin put his hands flat to the ground, helping push himself up, when he heard quick footsteps on gravel, only to stop a foot or so before him. Oh no.  
“A-Armin?” Marco asked, voice timid. Shit. Armin pushed himself up, gathering up his clothing. Please god, let him just be asking if I’m alright… “W… Why are your pants wet?”  
Tears formed in Armin’s eyes. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? “Oh, I know I’m 14 but I woke up pissing the bed”? He began crying, trying to stay quiet and dropping his clothes back to the ground, hands covering his face.   
Marco didn’t say anything, instead, he grabbed the clothing Armin dropped, calmly leading the blonde into the bathroom.   
Armin didn’t realize what was going on, but he forced himself to stop crying when he was pushed into one of the two handicap shower stalls, Marco stepping in as well and closing the stall door behind himself. Armin froze. He had no idea what was happening, even as Marco Hung the clean clothes over the stall door. He reached forward towards Armin’s soiled shorts, and the blonde jumped back, eyes wide and confused, now breathing rapidly.   
The freckled boy gave him a gentle smile. Once again, he reached for Armin’s shorts. The boy had backed up against the shower wall though, and had nowhere to escape, so all he could do was bite back tears as Marco pulled down his piss soaked shorts.   
Marco then took a step back. He dropped his own pajama pants down to his ankles, and Armin watched as he closed his eyes. His face tensed up for a second before he relaxed his body. The blonde watched the blue fabric of Marco’s briefes grow dark, a wet patch rapidly growing. Soon, they could hear piss dripping quickly to the floor. Just as quickly as it started though, it stopped. Marco emptied his bladder, let out a soft sigh, then cracked his eyes open, smiling at Armin. “There,” he spoke, “Now we just turn on the shower and say the clothes were a little close to the drain.”   
Suddenly, Armin understood. Marco was helping him. He was trying to make him less embarrassed. No words were exchanged, but Armin returned a smile, taking off his shirt as Marco removed the rest of his clothing before turning on the water.   
When the two finished showering, Marco leaned close to Armin, who was pulling on a his new shorts. “Don’t worry, this’ll be our secret, okay?” The blonde nodded, and Marco flashed him his signature smile, finishing getting dressed and leaving the stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, fun fact, this is actually based on a true story, one that happened to me.   
> I went to summer camp every year since I was 8 up until I was 15, and when I was 14, I woke up one night in the middle of pissing myself.   
> I was horrified and came up with the exact plan I had Armin come up with. The only difference is that my plan worked out successfully for me, and I did not get dragged into a shower stall with another camper who proceeded to piss in front of and then shower with me.   
> No one was ever the wiser, and I never had another accident.   
> The funny thing was, I remember dreaming that I was in this beautiful forest, and there was a river. Everything, not just the river, was golden, and that was the last thing I saw before I woke up pissing myself.


End file.
